erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Ath'ne
Ath'ne, (nickname Ane), was mother of Mikoro and Lemek and younger sister of Misrajim. She was a pureblood demon. Biography Childhood Ath'ne was something of a prodigy and she soon had Misrajim wrapped around her finger. Adulthood At some point, Ath'ne came in contact with Metushelach and they happily manipulated each other. By the time their son, Mikoro, was born the family lived in a small cave, granted to them through Misrajim's and Ath'ne's status. Ath'ne was behind most of the planning when it came to Mikoro's upbringing and took it upon herself to teach him the rules and principles that would make the backbone of his knowledge. She handpicked Avimael as Mikoro's technical brother, though in effect she was the one who raised Mikoro as Avimael was practically family. Treason and death It is unclear just how far she agreed with Metushelach's politics, but we have to assume that he was the inspiration if not the reason she decided to spawn a halfblood - presumably on basis of a prophecy but more likely an estimation and good guesswork. Given her nature it would be reasonable to assume that she spent some time stalking the potential father, Shelach, to make sure that he met at least some standards. To ensure her youngest child's survival she made Mikoro promise to protect it's life with his own, making it clear that the child was more important than him. It says something about Mikoro's upbringing that he accepted this with resignation but scarcely a complaint. When Ath'ne could no longer stay hidden with baby Lemek she handed the child over to Mikoro and stalled for time so that they would get away. She died by decapitation. Physical appearance Avatar Ath'ne is described as very beautiful by demon standards. She usually allows her hair to grow very long and then ties it up before fights. Personality and traits Ath'ne is haughty and proud, but also constantly scheming to the point where you can never be sure of where you have her. She is at least superficially a traditionalist, taking up her brother's mannerisms and vocabulary in these matters. However, her actions before her death clearly labels her as a traitor. Abilities and skills Manipulation Ath'ne was well known for being able to completely wrap people around her claw. Misrajim was her first victim. She also got Avimael and Mikoro to do her bidding. Metushalach and her manipulated each other in more or less equal measures and thus deserved each other in a way. Relationships Avimael Avimael is a 'friend of the family'. When he was barely a century old, his sister died in politics. Ath'ne was an old friend and lover of aforementioned sister and took him in even if he didn't strictly needed a sibling any more. They are, however, very close and act as a mix between platonic lovers and siblings. Avimael agreed to hold back his abilities and skills on Ath'ne's request and he gave his life to allow Mikoro to escape the clan with baby Lemek. Appearances *The 091101 version (mentioned only) *Mikoro plotline External links *The Snark Knight Category:Demons Category:Political leaders Category:Females Category:People Category:Purebloods Category:World 32 Category:All Pages Category:Scripted Death